Jean's Birthday
by camcase77
Summary: It's Jean's birthday and he just wants to spend a day with Armin. Things get a bit out of hand when they're outside and he comes home tired. Armin has different plans however.


It was Jean's birthday.

Armin had been planning for while as to what he could do for him. On the day of his birthday, Jean said he just wanted to hang out with Armin for a while.

So much for his planning ahead. 

They stuck to walking around the mall. It had been a while since Armin and Jean had been outside of the comfort of their dorm, sharing intimate hours alone together in the confines of their room. It was rather strange to be outside again where there were other people around them.

Jean glanced over at Armin. His soft, blond locks slightly bounced up and down on his shoulders as they walked. The brunet found his cheeks heating up at the thought of how cute Armin looked in that moment. They'd been together for months now, and yet he found himself weak in the knees whenever he looked at him.

"Are you alright, Jean?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," he grunted as he cleared his throat.

Armin took Jean's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. He looked up at the taller boy as if for permission before Jean gave that lopsided grin of his in approval while using his other hand to scratch the back of his neck. Armin smiled back.

"Didn't you say you needed some new vests?" Jean asked.

That's true. Armin's current tops were slowly being worn at the ends, fabric pulling apart at the edges. But it was Jean's day, and he couldn't possibly use it for his own use.

"It's fine, it's your birthday anyways. You should do what you want to and I'll follow you."

"It's fine, Armin. I really don't mind," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck again.

The two of them found themselves in a small store at the corner of the mall to look for some new clothes for Armin. Jean insisted on carrying the clothes that Armin picked out, although the blond protested multiple times. Armin was in a different part of the store looking for sweaters, while Jean wandered around for a bit.

His eyes caught something.

It was a hot pink miniskirt. He imagined Armin in it, the fabric hugging onto his pale white thighs as it accentuated his hips. The skirt seemed just long enough to cover some important parts and short enough to get to the point. _God, he was a pervert._

He looked around making sure no one was watching before he grabbed it and put it in between the clothes that Armin had chosen. He hid it just in time as Armin walked over holding two sweaters.

"I got two sweaters, one for you and one for me. Might as well do something couple-like while we have the time, eh?"

Jean nodded before handing the clothes he'd been holding for Armin to him.

"Be sure to try on _everything_," he emphasized. "And tell me when you're done."

Armin found his talking kind of strange as he nodded and headed to the fitting rooms.

"I have 4," he indicated as he told the person at the front.

"No, it looks like you have 5."

"Huh?"

The person ushered him to a fitting room and stuck the card with a number 5 on it on the door. Armin was flustered as he double-checked the clothes he had chosen. His jaw dropped as his eyes landed upon the 'surprise' that Jean has put in there for him. 

"Are you done yet?" Jean asked impatiently.

"Are you sure this is how you wear it?"

"I'm coming in-"

He opened the door, slipped in, and turned around to find his heart stop.

Armin had indeed worn the skirt that Jean had added in (he was an obedient boy and wouldn't ignore someone's requests, especially Jean). It was just like he had fantasized earlier. The skirt was a bit tight as it grabbed onto the soft skin of Armin's milky thighs as his boyish calves showed underneath. Jean covered his mouth as his face flushed red. Armin had a bit of pink on his cheeks as well before interrupting the silence.

"Can I change out of this now?"

Armin lightly pushed Jean away as his inner thigh touched Jean's leg.

What happened next was purely out of Jean's impulse.

He crashed his lips down on Armin's, the blond being slightly startled. Jean couldn't lie; he was feeling horny at the moment. He just hoped Armin would be okay with his selfishness. His hand slid down Armin's hips before grabbing onto his ass and massaging it. Armin jumped from the sudden intrusion as Jean claimed his lips again, attempting to calm him down. His other hand found its way into the blond's gold locks, running his fingers through them.

"Jean, we're in public. What if people hear?" he hissed the words into the brunet's mouth.

Jean pretended he hadn't heard him before moving down Armin's pale neck, nipping along his collarbone and leaving small red marks. Armin muffled his moans, in fear that a worker or customer might stroll by and hear something peculiar. Jean lightly pushed Armin against the door, rattling with every one of their head movements as they kissed harder deeper. He finally gathered the strength to firmly push Jean away from him.

"Jean, control yourself in public, please. Do you not fear anything?"

He shrugged with a guilty look on his face. He had hoped their little session would have gone on for a bit longer. He waited outside as instructed by Armin, the smaller boy coming out of the room after about 5 minutes. He straightened his blond hair which Jean had messed up quite a bit from earlier. Armin shot him a quick glare before he turned back around put the clothes back on the rack. Jean couldn't help but smile as he noticed Armin trying his best to hide the skirt in between the other clothes. 

They arrived home empty-handed and tired as Armin went to make something for dinner. He still hadn't thought of anything to give to Jean as a present; he felt bad inside. He looked over at Jean who was cleaning up some stuff around the living room. Armin thought of a quick plan before he smiled ever so slightly under his breath.

Jean walked up to Armin, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He leaned his head on the blond's shoulder as he was cutting vegetables.

"I'm not all that hungry, Armin. You don't have to cook today."

He set the knife down in the sink before he swiftly turned around and grabbed onto the collar of Jean's shirt.

"This is for making me wear that ugly thing from earlier," Armin said under his breath. Jean had a confused look on his face as Armin pushed Jean onto the table. This was so unlike the sweet innocent Armin that Jean had been used to.

"Armin, what the hell-"

The blond kissed Jean without hesitation as Jean leaned further against the table, making it creak with each of their movements.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else…" Jean suggested.

They found themselves on the couch, both of them bare on top. They still had their pants on, as Jean turned Armin over, putting him underneath him. Armin grabbed the back of Jean's neck as they continued to kiss. Jean quickly fiddled around with his zipper to let out his erection from its tight prison. He undid Armin's as well as he lightly bit on Armin's lower lip. As the blond paused to take a quick breath, Jean took the opportunity to let his tongue find its way into Armin's mouth. Their curious tongues furiously crashed against each other, letting saliva drip out of each others' mouths. Armin seemed desperate for something as he kept clawing into Jean's shoulder.

"Turn over."

Jean did so without hesitation as Armin hollowed his cheeks and took in as much of Jean as he could. He bobbed up and down, tongue flicking the top of his member which each stroke. Jean groaned as Armin continued this process for a while. Jean came first as he accidentally emptied out into Armin's mouth. He gagged a bit before swallowing what was left.

_God, that was hot._

Jean decided to lubricate three of his fingers with saliva before sticking one right up Armin's ass. His back arched, making their bare chests rub against each other. He slowly slid a second finger in as Armin's face scrunched up in painful pleasure.

"Hurry up and put the last one in," he panted through uneven breaths.

After he put the last digit in, he slid in and out in a rhythmic pattern, making sure to reach a certain point inside. After he seemed a bit warmed up, Jean slowly slid in his cock, making sure not to give Armin too much pain.

"Put it in," he gasped as Jean went in with full force. Armin bit onto Jean's shoulder to reduce the pain he was feeling. Jean laid him back down as he started to softly kiss his pale lips. He then thrust in and out, making Armin moan with each one. Jean couldn't help but smile against Armin's lips as he continuously yelled Jean's name. Armin's cock was in between their chests as it rubbed against them as Jean slid in and out faster and harder. It was Armin's time to come this time as he spewed white onto their chests and fell back on the couch, glistening with sweat.

Jean ran his tongue up and down Armin's chest, cleaning off the cum as Armin breathed heavily, chest moving up and down. Armin dug his fingers into Jean's bare back, which was also slippery with sweat.

"Sorry if I hurt you too much," Jean apologized as Armin claimed the brunet's lips again, but in a calmer manner.

"Nah, you didn't, it's alright. I'm just worried that I didn't get you a better present," he spoke the words along Jean's neck.

"Are you kidding? This was more than enough. Thanks Armin."

The blond smiled as he fell asleep against Jean's warm chest and arms embracing him.


End file.
